User talk:D1D2D3
Hi there, D1D2D3! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on File:The Fallen Star.png! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Tephra! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Tephra (Talk) 07:32, September 29, 2012 Journals Please note that for journals, "reads as follows" is the intended M.O. They have yet to be standardized, but it is the standard we are aiming for.--Hawki (talk) 10:49, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Moved the WR tome article.--Hawki (talk) 12:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Categories/Locations Note that with these categories we're trying to avoid stacking up. For instance, a location shouldn't be in the D2 category if it's already in one of its act categories, as those categories are sub-categories of D2 itself. Likewise, a location shouldn't be in "Category: Locations" if a smaller sub-category already exists, such as Hell, or one of the Sanctuary location categories. Don't have time to deal with all the edits right now, but just a heads up. Also note sure about the location article stubs, as I'm not sure how they could be expanded further bar images, but I've left the stub marks for now.--Hawki (talk) 23:02, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :I also recommend reading this blog. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Avatar Hi D1D2D3, I'd just like to ask that you remove/change your avatar to something more appropriate. Wikia has a bunch of rules regarding nudity due to the number of kids that are on-site, and it wouldn't do to have your account disabled. 09:07, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Contributions Hi man, I am a bit confused with your recent contributions: every day, at the exact same time, you make a minor edit on the same article, and then nothing. I take it that you're busy and don't want to lose the counter on 'Contribute every day' achievement. But please, if you care about that, please add something more... I don't know... meaningful? Thanks for attention. Pryamus (talk) 16:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Monsters With monster articles, bear in mind that few should be grouped arbitrarily in the "monsters" category. Sub-categories exist for the article, but they aren't grouped superlatively.--Hawki (talk) 06:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Warcries? The wording of some of the warcries pages, such as Battle Command, implies that different shouts do not stack. I was under the impression that they did, am I wrong? Brainwasher5 (talk) 07:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC)